


Because of You

by TheChosenAvatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, behind the scenes moment?, canonverse, early korrasami where asami is becoming aware of her feelings ig?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenAvatar/pseuds/TheChosenAvatar
Summary: After the attempted kidnapping of Korra, Asami questions her place in team Avatar.(Set after the events of Book 3: Episode 8, The Terror Within)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Because of You

Asami paced outside Korra’s door, knowing that she was meditating but not knowing when she’d have another chance to speak to her alone. The tranquilizer had fully made its way out of her system in the afternoon yesterday, and this morning, Korra had been feeling like herself at breakfast. 

Ever since the attempted kidnapping two days ago, Asami had felt the need to be closer to Korra than ever before. She wanted to be able to see her, to be near her, so that she couldn’t be taken away. 

Not that Asami could do anything about it if something like that happened again. She’d never felt more useless than she had that night, crouched and defenseless behind the protection of Mako and Bolin, ashamed to admit to herself that she hadn’t heard any of the happenings outside until the first fight broke out. She’d began to truly question her role in team Avatar since then, wondering if she was a liability to Korra more than anything. 

Regardless, the whole episode had been too close of a call. At least if Asami had been close to Korra, she could have screamed for help. It was only because of Pabu that they had a fighting chance to get Korra back. Her stomach turned at the thought of what could have happened if the fire ferret hadn’t been so proactive in getting everyone’s attention. 

They couldn’t afford to make mistakes like that, to sleep so soundly at the expense of Korra’s safety. 

Asami had immediately decided to change her sleeping pattern. Hoping to never fall into too deep of a sleep, she kept the lights in her room on, and drank a small cup of caffeinated black tea before bed that she often turned to when she had to meet tight deadlines at work. It had been working so far: Asami stirred immediately whenever she heard footsteps in the hallway, or the sounds of a pair of guards lightly chatting while passing by outside. It was exactly the outcome she’d wanted; if something ever happened again, this time she’d be ready. The method came at the expense of her sleep, but Asami thought that a small price to pay if it meant being able to help Korra.

She continued to pace, still wondering if it’d be appropriate to knock and enter Korra’s room. She really just wanted to check on her, to see how she was doing and if she needed anything. She wanted to physically see her, even though she’d seen her at breakfast, just to know that she was safe and okay. That she was there. 

Taking a breath, she stopped and rapped her knuckles gently on Korra’s door and waited.

“I’m busy,” came the gruff reply. 

Asami was disheartened for only a moment before speaking.

“It’s Asami.”

The door instantly flew open, and Korra waved Asami in, smiling brightly. 

“Asami! Come in.”

Asami chuckled, taking a seat at the foot of Korra’s bed. 

“That was fast.”

“Yeah. Airbending,” Korra said nonchalantly, closing the door with a gust of wind. 

Asami smiled as Korra next to her. 

“More like doorbending.”

Korra laughed, throwing her head back. 

Asami’s heart swelled at the sight and sound of Korra’s twinkling eyes closing and the hearty, happy sound of her laughter. She was amazed at Korra’s tenacity to still be able to laugh, to let herself enjoy moments instead of being guarded and worried, especially considering recent events. 

“You’re so funny, Asami.”

Asami bit her lip to keep from smiling broadly at the compliment, willing away the blush that threatened to dust her cheeks. Funny usually wasn’t a word that people used to describe her. She was used to smart, sophisticated and serious. But to Korra, she was funny, dorky and sweet. She seemed to love Asami’s corny humor, and noticed the soft parts of Asami’s personality that were often overlooked by others. Then again, Asami realized, she only let herself show those parts of herself to Korra. She felt at ease around her, especially so after Harmonic Convergence. Now that neither of them were dating Mako, they’d been able to grow closer. Asami had found that the short time she’d spent hanging out alone with Korra had a much more profound impact on her than her entire time spent with Mako. Though she couldn’t quite place a finger on the exact reason why, all she knew was that her smiles came easy and her shoulders felt lighter when with the Avatar. 

“Thanks.”

Korra swung her feet a bit as a silence fell between them. Eventually, she lightly hit Asami’s foot with her own. 

“So, any reason for the special visit?”

Korra turned to look at her, and Asami shrugged. 

“Not really. Just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

Korra graced her with another grin.

“Better, now that you’re here.”

Asami shook her head as she laughed lightly, more to herself than to Korra. When Korra said things like that, Asami could feel her stomach somersault, her breaths becoming a bit quicker and lighter. Her words were meant in complete innocence and obviously platonic, but despite the intentions, Asami could never stop the electric, giddy feeling that spread throughout her body. Being the down-to-earth person that she was, she was always careful to never cling to that feeling, to laugh it off and let it glide away before it settled in her bones. 

“Well, good. I’m just so glad you’re safe.”

Korra nodded. 

“Me too.”

After a moment, she got up and began to pace the room slowly, her hands clasped behind her back. 

Asami watched Korra as she moved, studying the pensive look on her face. Asami had learned that Korra got like this when she had something to say, but was working out exactly how to say it. She waited patiently, fiddling with her cuffs until Korra sat down again beside her. 

“I wanted to thank you for being there the other day. When...when I was being taken away.”

Korra looked at her earnestly, but Asami lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Why was Korra thanking her? She hadn’t contributed anything. She’d replayed her role in her head constantly since that night, realizing just how useless she really was. In the heat of the moment, with Korra’s life on the line, Asami could do absolutely nothing. What did it matter that she could provide the team with fancy, expensive equipment? None of it meant anything if Korra was gone.

She had never lingered on the fact that she couldn’t bend, but since the other night she’d found herself thrusting her hand out in front of her when she was alone, hoping a burst of wind would shoot forth from her palm. Nothing ever happened, and Asami would lower her arm slowly, feeling defeated and small. She couldn’t understand why Korra would be thanking someone so weak. 

“Thank me? I didn’t even do anything. I couldn’t even help.” she said, unable to keep the bitter edge from her voice. She looked away from Korra, instantly feeling bad for burdening her with her insecurities. When Korra didn’t speak for a few moments, Asami glanced at her, finding her staring at the ground. 

“You could have ran away.”

Finally, Korra looked up at her, a fire in her eyes that made Asami’s heart skip. 

“You could have stayed inside where it was safe. You could have left the morning after, back to Republic City where you wouldn’t have to face danger like this.”

Asami met her gaze. 

“But I couldn’t help.”

She thought of Mako bravely fighting the group of kidnappers to stall them; of Bolin hitting the crucial shot to the combustion bender that saved Lin, Su and Korra’s lives. She thought of herself, crouched behind the metal panel only able to hope with all her might that Korra would be okay. 

Korra didn’t look away.

“Do you care about me?”

_More than anything._

Asami nearly gasped aloud at the thought that came so quickly and clearly to the question. 

More than anything, she cared about Korra. She was the best person she’d ever known. Someone who was strong and fierce, never backing down in the face of the unknown. Someone who, despite the immense expectations of her role, made time to spend with her friends and family. The water tribe girl who loved to wind away an evening playing fetch with her polar bear dog; the avatar who met with the people of Republic City in the streets during the busy market time in the morning. She loved both sides of her, of the pretty, passionate girl with the most genuine smile and kindest heart. 

“Of course I do.”

Korra gave her a lopsided smile. 

“That’s why I’m saying thank you.”

She sighed, looking around the room.

“You were the bravest one there that night. Everyone in that battle could bend except for you, but you still showed up to the front line.”

She stood up abruptly, holding her hands to her head. 

“Asami, you have to understand. You risked your life for me. Even if you couldn’t fight, you cared enough to be there. I think...I think that’s pretty powerful. That you care so much.”

She exhaled, letting her arms fall to her sides. 

“Do you know what I’m trying to say?”

Asami nodded. She found it remarkable how Korra could quell her dark cloud of thoughts with just a few simple, genuine sentences. It was something Mako couldn’t do - they’d sit in broody silences, unable to pull each other out of their own thoughts to comfort the other. But Korra was so bright and clear, cutting through Asami’s doubts and speaking straight to her heart. Korra was always so honest - if Korra thought she had a place alongside her, then Asami believed her. 

Korra held out her hand, her eyes conveying warmth and openness to Asami.

“We’re a team, okay?”

Asami put her palm on Korra’s, watching as the Avatar gently threaded her fingers through her own.

“Okay.”

She yelped as Korra pulled her up and into her arms, wrapping her in a hug.

“Korra!”

She laughed into Korra’s shoulder, melting into her for a brief moment. She wanted to sigh; the feeling of being enveloped in Korra’s strong arms, her warm body pressing softly against hers was so overwhelmingly nice. She held on, her hands pressed against Korra’s back as she breathed in her scent. 

“Asami?”

Asami pulled back, looking at Korra inquisitively. 

“Yeah?”

Korra looked sheepish, moving her hands down to hold Asami’s waist briefly before letting go. 

“As much fun as this hug is, I have to go train with Opal soon…”

Asami instantly pulled away, swallowing thickly as her embarrassment caught up with her. 

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

Korra shrugged, a half-smile playing across her lips. 

“That’s okay.”

Asami nodded, shuffling back in hopes that Korra wouldn’t see the blush that she felt creeping up to the tips of her ears. 

“I’ll get going then.”

Korra held the door open for her as Asami stepped out. 

“Get some rest, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

Korra tapped her own head as she shot a smile at Asami.

“You are the brains of the group, after all.”

Asami yawned, realizing she could use a good sleep after changing up her sleeping pattern. Besides, it was daytime, and any intruder would be a fool to try and break in while the sun was out and everyone was alert.

“Okay. I think I’ll take a little nap.”

Korra nodded, pleased. 

“Good. If anyone disturbs you, tell me.”

She leaned in closer to Asami, cupping her mouth as she whispered.

“I’ll beat ‘em up for you.”

Asami laughed. 

“I’ll be sure to let you know, mighty Avatar.”

After saying their goodbyes, Asami walked away with a smile on her lips, her steps feeling a bit lighter as she made her way back to her room. She marveled at her change in mood from the morning - she had gone from sullen and introspective to bright and hopeful, all because of Korra. The whole visit made her feel something she hadn’t felt in a long time: wanted. Her whole life she’d felt like a burden, an inconvenience or a liability; first to her father, then to Mako, then to Korra. But only one of those people had turned that feeling on it’s head and made Asami feel like she belonged. It was the way she acted around Asami; excited to see her and be around her. It was the things she said; honest truths and sincere compliments. It was the way she looked at Asami like she mattered, like her words and feelings were important, and it was the way she held Asami so safe and sure in her arms like it was the most natural place in the world for Asami to be. 

Korra made Asami feel _appreciated._

She closed her eyes, sleep coming easy to her as she dreamed of the ocean, blue and warm and calm. 


End file.
